Takara
PAGE UNDER CONSTRUCTION Takara (タカラ, Takara) is a gennin-ranked kunoichi from Konohagakure and part of Team Tsukimaru. Takara is one of the main characters of the fanmanga Naruto Shiroki Background Takara's origins are unknown to her. She was found alone, injured and near death by some Konoha ninjas in a mission when she was very little. Once she woke up, she was in Konohagakure with no memories of who she was or her family. All she knew was that she could use a jutsu that allowed her to control threads from a silk she was carrying and the sound of someone saying "takara". After that, she grew up in Konohagakure, going to the academy, and once she was 12, she graduated, joining the team Tsukimaru. Personality Takara's a shy, soft spoken girl who is insecure of her skills, but brave enough to ignore her fears if her team need her. Appearance Takara has silver hair, which she wears in a loose braid, when it's not tied, her hair is wavy and long enough to reach the middle of her back. Her eyes are gray, with the peculiarity of having three darker stripes on them, which expand whenever Takara's stressed. They don't seem to have a function. She normally wears a purple chinese styled jacket with turned black buttons, with black pants and dark blue ninja footwear. And tied on her waist she wears a long red and white silk, which she uses as weapon. Abilities Ninjutsu Silk jutsu Takara possesses a jutsu that allows her to control the threads of the silk she carries. These threads, infused with her chakra, can stretch and harden, allowing Takara to use them as whips, which tips can puncture, or as a replacement for senbon needles, whose movements and direction she can control for a few seconds before they're not affected by her chakra anymore. She can also use the silk threads to grab objects out of her reach or tie enemies. These silk threads cannot be cutted by kunais or by force unless it's done by tools charged with chakra or something else that disrupts the chakra flow on them. Currently, Takara cannot control more than ten threads at the same time, and as controlling more than one becomes difficult, her attacks might be slow and predictable, reason that makes her attacks more effective when they're performed from blind spots or in the middle of an ambush. Sensing technique Takara can detect chakra from other people and the changes it suffers. This allows Takara to feel the presence of potential foes and by checking it, determine if they're dangerous or not. She mastered her ability to detect changes in chakra to the point where she can read people's intentions easily if she's close enough. By doing this, she can detect lies. Status Part I Introduction arc After leaving the ninja academy, Takara joined a team composed by her, Jin Kouzan and Kuma Shizen, under the tutelage of Tsukimaru Mahouno. Chuunin exams Reference Baztey's deviantart page Category:DRAFT